A vist
by Jemlela
Summary: Crossover with NCIS. Sonny nephew shows up for a visit PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Forced Vacation

NCIS

Takes place during Season 7

General Hospital

Sonny was found not guilty

Michael never went to jail.

Sonny and Olivia are together.

* * *

The team had just arrived back at the Navy yard after a particularly hard case. Vance watched from the top of the stairs, as he saw the team arrived back.

"DiNozzo," He called as he came down the stairs.

"Yes Director."

"You have been approved for a week's vacation starting tomorrow. I don't want to see you back in this office until the following Monday." Vance ordered.

"Tomorrow is Thursday; that would be over a week. Besides, I don't need a vacation. I'm fine." Tony argued.

Ziva and McGee watch from their desks. They could believe he was arguing about going on vacation and a paid one at that. Gibbs observed as well, he knows that whether Tony is willing to admit to it or not, he could definitely use it. He seems to be more tired than usual. But knowing Tony he would prefer, to work himself into exhaustion, then just sit back and take it easy. Gibbs had taken a vacation last month to sail his boat down to Mexico. He had decided to leave the boat in Mexico for his goddaughter.

"DiNozzo! Take the vacation!" Gibbs ordered.

Tony not one to disobey an order from Gibbs just couldn't agree to this. "Boss, I don't need it. I need to work."

"DiNozzo unless you go on vacation, you are preventing David and McGee from taking their hard earned vacations." Vance answered.

"If they want to go on vacation, they can. I'm not standing in their way."

"You are the Senior Field Agent and have seniority. So if you don't go, neither can they."

Tony finally accepted he was fighting a losing battle and he really didn't want to be the one to keep his Probies from taking their vacations. They deserve it more than he does.

"Fine, I will take the stupid vacation." He finally answered frustrated.

Vance nodded and went back to his office.

Tony sat down in his chair trying to figure out what he is going to do for 11 days. He didn't even notice when Gibbs came up to his desk.

"When was the last time you saw your uncle? Why don't you go and visit him?" He suggested.

"I guess I could do that. I'll drive out tomorrow."

"Where does your uncle live?" Ziva asked.

"Port Charles, it is in New York. He is my mother's half-brother." Tony answered vaguely.

Tony really didn't want to admit in a building full of Federal Agents that his uncle is Sonny Corinthos, a major mob boss. Gibbs, Abby and Ducky are the only ones who know. It is in his file, but how many people play that close of attention to a personnel file.

* * *

At the end of the day Tony went down to Abby's lab to let her know that he will be in Port Charles for a week. He knows she would kill him if he took off for a week and didn't let her know.


	2. Welcome To Port Charles

Tony left early morning for New York. He knew that if he didn't get on the road soon, he would change his mind about going and end up at NCIS. He doesn't like taking vacations; he believes that he would be forgotten about. That when he returns to work; he won't have a job to return to. Tony believes in out of sight out of mind.

Tony arrived at the Metro Court around noon. He walked around the park for a while, just observing his surroundings. It had been years since he had been in Port Charles. Tony watched 2 little boys playing ball with their father. The sight brought unshed tears to his eyes; it is something he never had.

Tony walked up to the reception desk, hoping to get a cheap room. Looking around the lobby he realized that this place was to fancy to have a room that is cheap.

* * *

Carly came through the door and was heading towards the elevator. She glanced quickly at the receptions desk and then again. She swears she recognized the man standing there. He turns to leave and she captures a glimpse of his face.

"Tony?" She called carefully, not sure if it is him.

The man turns around and smiles. "Carly!"

Carly runs up to hug him throwing a million questions at him.

"What are you doing here? Where are you staying? Why didn't you tell us you were coming? Have you seen Sonny?"

Tony just flashed her, his typical 1000-watt smile and said nothing. Carly grabbed his arm and led him to a bench.

"So Carly, what are you doing at a hotel?"

"Tony, I thought you knew. I am co-owner to this fine hotel. Are you planning on staying here?"

"No this place is out of my league and pocketbook. Do you know where I can find a Motel that is reasonably cheap?" Tony asked quietly.

"Absolutely Not! No nephew of mine is going to stay in some fly-by-night cheap motel. You can have our best suite on the house of course."

"Carly, I am not your nephew anymore and you shouldn't waste your finest room on me. I am going to get going." Tony responded as he got up to exit.

Carly just shook her head as she watched him go, she hates it when he talks likes that. Such a lack of self-worth. He has always been that way for as long as she has known him. She had hoped that one day he would see the value in himself, but obviously that day hasn't arrived yet.

_

* * *

_

Maybe I should sleep in my car, can't get any cheaper than that.

Tony thought as he was walking. Tony wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and walked right into someone in a leather jacket.

"Excuse me sir, I am sorry." Tony started until he got a look at who he had bumped into. _Oh great, just what I need, Jason Morgan._

"Tony, how are you? What are you doing here?" Jason asked giving him a man hug.

Tony gave him his typical answer "I'm fine."

"And the second question?"

"Vacation."

Jason got a really good look at his best friend's nephew and "Fine" wouldn't be a word he would use to describe him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Jason didn't want to accept that answer, but he knew Tony and that was the best he was going to get. "So have you seen Sonny yet?"

"I just got here."

"Well come on, I'll take you over." Jason offered wanting to keep an eye on the young man.

"Jason, there is no need. I know where he lives; I can get there on my own. Besides you are probably busy and I did show up last minute." Tony argued.

"I am never too busy to spend time with you."

"Fine, I'll drive."

The drive to Sonny's was a quiet one; Jason is a lot like Gibbs, a functional mute and Tony wasn't much in the mood for talking. Tony doesn't keep his mask up completely when he is in Port Charles. Under the mask is a quiet one, almost to the point of invisibility individual full of self-doubt. Tony really got to know Sonny when he was 13 and attending Military School. At the time he was still learning on how to prefect his mask.

* * *

AN: Gibbs will show up in Port Charles, but it won't be for a couple of chapters. Next up Tony's Reunion with Sonny.


	3. Reunion with Uncle Sonny

Tony followed Jason into the mansion. He isn't even sure why he came anymore. Sonny was always very supportive of whatever he did since their first meeting in Rode Island. Tony has spent every holidays and summer with Sonny while he was in military school. So he can't understand why he is so nervous about seeing him. Tony first introduced Gibbs to Sonny after he first started working at NCIS. Tony wondered if he should even be there considering the closest family member he has is a mob boss.

After a long weekend in Port Charles with Gibbs, Tony was ready to pack his bags and leave NCIS. That was until Gibbs had told him he wasn't going to be going anywhere. That while he doesn't agree with what Sonny does, he likes him. Tony had been relieved that he didn't have to choose between the 2 men. 9 years later, nothing has changed.

Tony and Jason walked in on Sonny in the middle of a kiss with Olivia. Jason cleared his throat. Sonny ignored him hoping whoever it was would just leave. Jason cleared his throat again.

"Go Away!" Sonny growled.

"You have company." Jason responded coolly.

Sonny looked away from Olivia to Jason, but most importantly the one standing next to him. He broke away from Olivia and ran to his nephew. He wrapped him up in a hug.

"Olivia, this is my nephew Tony DiNozzo. Tony this is my girlfriend Olivia Falconeri."

"Hello Ms. Falconeri, nice to meet you."

Sonny rolled his eyes at his nephew politeness, but he knew this was Tony and this is how he is.

"Please call me Olivia. Ms. Falconeri makes me feel old."

Tony nodded.

Dante walked into the room of the mansion. Dante and Sonny have reached an understanding to agree to disagree about everything, but as long as Olivia was dating Sonny they would try. Dante noticed a stranger in the room and wondered if his so-called father was conducting business with his mother in the room.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Dante asked the stranger rather rudely. If this person is in the mob, he has no intentions of being polite.

Tony said nothing and looked down at the floor, finding it very interesting all of a sudden. Sonny knew what he was trying to do, disappear as if it was even possible. Sonny waved his hand in front of Tony's face to get him to look up.

"Dante, this is Tony DiNozzo, my nephew. Tony, this is my son with Olivia, Dante." Sonny introduced before turning his attention back to his nephew. "Don't mind Dante. He is a cop, so he is defensive by nature; at least where I'm concerned."

"Hello Officer Falconeri." Tony responded quietly.

"It's Dante Tony, sorry about earlier. I thought that you were an associate of Sonny's and you were conducting business. So what do you do for a living?"

Tony didn't respond; he wasn't sure what he should say.

Sonny spoke up for Tony. "Tony is a Federal Agent, NCIS."

Olivia and Dante were both shocked; they never expected Sonny to have a Federal Agent for a nephew.

"Tony what does NCIS stand for?" Olivia asked trying to get him to calm down and relax.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services. Basically we investigate murders and wrong doings of Navy and Marine Personal and their families. Also anything dealing with terrorist."

"WOW! That sounds like some job, very interesting. How long have you been doing that?" Dante asked impressed.

"9 years, 6 years as a cop before that. I was working as a cop for Baltimore Homicide when we had a death of a Navy officer. NCIS was called in and we shared jurisdiction. After the case was over; the Agent, I had been working with invited me to join his team. So I did and have been there ever since."

Sonny could see his nephew was tired and something else was wrong. Something he couldn't put his finger on. He knew Tony as well as anybody could. He is always grateful when Tony doesn't show up in full mask mode. But with or without the mask, he is never truly relaxed unless he is alone. Always worrying what people think and if he would ever truly measure up.

"Tony the guest room is made up, why don't you go upstairs and relax for awhile before dinner."

Tony left the room grateful to have some time alone to think.

"Sonny something is going on with him, he seems so" Olivia began trying to think of the word she would use to describe him.

"Diffused?" Dante offered the best word he could come up with.

Sonny knew he had to explain Tony to them.

"Tony was abused by his father for years, before being disowned and shipped off to Military School at 12. I met Tony a year later; he was to accepting of what he had been through. He blames himself for everything under the sun. He is so polite and nervous when meeting new people. His boss and I have been trying to get him to see the value in himself for years, but nothing we try ever seems to work. He is always going to be believe the bad thing his father said about him and none of the good things anyone else tries to tell him. But I won't give up and neither will his boss. We just hope that one day we would be successful and he can truly be happy and believe that he does deserve to be loved. Tony also has a tendency to hide his pain behind a mask of a frat boy persona."


	4. Plague

"Sonny, how does Tony manage as a Federal Agent if he is so diffused?" Dante asked.

"The mask he wears allows him to function at his job. He is not usually this down. In an hour or two when he comes down for dinner, his mask will be at least 80 percent in place. He never keeps the mask off for long. You will see a change in his attitude, but under the attitude is one emotionally damaged individual." Sonny explained.

He was hoping that Tony and Dante will become good friends and that Olivia could do for Tony what she did for him. The more people who know the real Tony the more they could help him live a real life without relying on the mask to be able to function in the real world.

* * *

The Tony that came to dinner was a completely different guy then the one the met that afternoon. This Tony was laughing and joking and having a good time.

"So Tony tell a story about an adventure you had as a Federal Agent?" Dante asked as they all sat in the living room after dinner.

Tony's phone rang as he was about to tell the story of how he went undercover and ended up being chained to a serial killer. Tony took the phone out of his pocket to see who was calling.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." He said as he walked into the parlor.

"I can't believe that this is the same guy I met earlier in the afternoon." Olivia commented as soon as Tony was out of the room.

"Believe me I know. If you didn't know better you would think he was bi-polar like me. He's not though; he was tested for it while he was at the military academy. His moods just depend on how far up he has the mask." Sonny answered.

* * *

In the parlor Tony answered his phone.

"Hi Brad" He grumbled.

"_Tony, I was just calling to remind you about your check-up tomorrow."_

"That was next week."

"_No it is tomorrow."_

"Brad I can't make it."

"_Tony we talked about this. You can't be missing your appointments."_

"Brad, I really can't make it. I am on Vacation in Port Charles, New York and I won't be back until the end of next week."

"_Alright I will come to you."_

"You are going to come all the way to New York just to give me a check-up. Talk about going above and beyond."

"_Yes, so I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Fine, call me when you get to town and I will give you directions to my uncle's." Tony said as he hung up.

_Great now I will have to tell them about Brad coming, and also about having the plague_. Tony thought as he walked back into the living room.

"Uncle Sonny, tomorrow I will be having a visit from my doctor back home." Tony began.

"Ducky?" Sonny asked.

"Uh, no. His name is Dr. Brad Pitt; and before you ask no relation to the actor. I have been seeing him for about 4 years give or take."

"For what?" Jason asked concerned.

"Several years ago, I had pneumonic plague." Tony said quietly.

"PLAGUE!" Everyone gasped in shock.

"Let me rephrase that. A genetically altered pneumonic plague."

"How?" Sonny asked not sure if he really wants to know.

"Some crazy chick with a brain tumor and a grudge against NCIS sent it in a letter. I saw that the letter had lipstick on the back so I grabbed it and opened it. White Powder blew into my face. I was taken to Bethesda Naval Hospital and Brad was my doctor while I was in the isolation chamber and I have been seeing him ever since."

"WOW! How on earth did you manage to survive something from the Dark Ages?" Dante asked.

"I managed, sort of. I will admit that it nearly killed me. My lungs were badly damaged as a result from a bad case of pneumonia that came from having the plague. Just when I was about to give up, my boss storms in and tells me, 'You Will Not Die.' I am not one who will break a direct order from him. So here I am, alive and well. Brad is coming to check on my health, the plague did a lot of damage to my lungs.

"You're not sick now, are you?" Jason asked.

"No I'm fine." Tony gave as his automatic response.

"Really, because you don't look it."

"I am fine, maybe a little tired. I've had a long week and I am going to go to bed." Tony started.

"Why didn't you call me when you were sick? Or at least I would have thought that Jethro would have called." Sonny asked.

"I didn't want to worry you and as for Gibbs, he thought I did tell you. I told him that I did tell you when I was recovering at his house after I got out of the hospital. I called you from his house, I just didn't tell you because I was fine. Goodnight everyone." Tony admitted before rushing out of the room. He had never wanted to tell his uncle about being sick, but with Brad coming he had no choice.

* * *

"Do you really think he is okay?" Olivia asked. Sonny didn't answer. "Sonny," Olivia tried again.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" He finally answered.

"Yes, do you really think Tony is okay?" Olivia asked again.

"I honestly don't know. I guess we will just have to wait and see. We will know tomorrow if Tony's health is in trouble." Sonny answered sadly.


	5. Dr Brad Pitt

Tony had a hard time sleeping; he knows something wrong, he just doesn't know what. Actually he has had a hard time sleeping lately, which is why he looks so tired. He got up and took a hot shower as hot as he could stand it. He had to get through his check-up today with hopefully very little issues.

No one in the house really slept either. They were all too worried about today and whether or not Tony was really going to be okay. Sonny had a feeling that his nephew's health was in trouble, that it has been in trouble for the last 4 years and he never knew. Sonny remembered when the whole town was affected by some virus, there were a few casualties and Sonny lost his other half-sister Courtney. But those who survived the illness did not suffer any permanent damage as a result and no one was really alone. While those who had been sick, it wasn't nearly as bad as what Tony must have gone through when he had the plague and then to go through it alone. He may have had a support team, but nobody else was going through it.

* * *

Everyone except Tony gathered around the breakfast table. Sonny and Jason wished that Brad would get here already; they can't stand the not knowing. A very pale Tony joined them at the breakfast table.

"Tony, so what time is Brad coming?" Sonny asked neutrally.

"He just called; he will be here in about 10 minutes."

Sonny nodded and finally asked the question that he has been wondering.

"Why didn't you call me when you got sick?"

"I didn't want you to worry." Tony started quietly. "If you knew how sick I was, all you would have done was worry. You couldn't do anything but sit back and watch while I fight for my life. Then after I was released, I was still pretty sick; really weak and tired. I am a Federal Agent; I constantly deal with other Federal Agencies, especially the FBI. If the FBI knew that you had come to their territory they would have just cause to arrest you for being a 'coffee importer'. And I also knew that with as sick as I was, you couldn't have stayed away. The FBI doesn't know about our relationship and I am not going to throw it in their face."

"Alright, I suppose I can understand that; but no more keeping things from me where your health is concerned." Sonny answered.

* * *

Max and Milo were waiting by the door to let this Dr. Brad in. When the doorbell rang Max got it first. Brad was shocked by those who answered the door. At first he thought maybe he got the directions wrong or took a wrong turn somewhere.

"Dr. Brad Pitt?" Milo asked.

"Yes."

"Tony is this way, follow us." Max replied.

Max and Milo led Brad to the living room. Max opened the door to allow Brad into the room. Brad was shocked by how pale Tony is. He has seen him this pale several times and none of them good.

Brad knew better than to try to talk to Tony like this. Besides he already knows what the answer is going to be. "I'm Fine" His answer for everything. The more Tony says it the less inclined he is to believe him. So Brad skipped the questions and when straight to the examination. As Brad listened to Tony's lung, he didn't like what he was hearing.

"Tony, I am going to need an x-ray." Brad began.

"Brad, I'm sure General Hospital will allow you the access to their x-ray machine." Sonny suggested. He knew some of the doctors and they would do it, at least as a favor to him.

"Alright then we should get going. The sooner I get my x-ray the better it is for him."

* * *

Brad took the lead as he, Tony and Sonny walked into the hospital. Brad walked right up the nurses' station and read the name badge.

"Hello Epiphany, I am Dr. Brad Pitt with Bethesda Naval Hospital and I would like to speak with your chief of staff."

Before Epiphany could make the page they heard a voice coming up to them.

"That would be me Steve Webber and how can I help you?"

"Dr. Pitt and I need to get an x-ray of my patient here. He is on vacation here and I came here to give him a check-up." Brad answered. Brad wanted to keep the truth as vague as much as possible, at least until he sees the results.

"Epiphany, if you would please take the patient here down to x-ray and I will give them the heads up." Steve ordered.

"With me Mr.

"DiNozzo" Tony replied.

Epiphany led Tony to the elevator. After the door closed, Steve picked up the phone to dial x-ray. "Hello, a Mr. DiNozzo is coming down for x-rays, Uh hold on." Steve turned to Brad "What do you need the x-ray of?"

"His lungs and maximized to 200 percent."

Steve turned his attention back to the phone "The lungs, maximized to 200 percent. I want the results ASAP."

Steve hung up the phone. "You should have the results within an hour. We will put Mr. DiNozzo in room 412. So you can either wait for the results with him or in the Doctors Lounge."

"I will wait with my patient for the results and then when they come in, I will go to the Dr. Lounge to view them. My patient has a habit of checking out AMA." Brad told them.

"I will also stay with Tony. He wouldn't dare check out AMA with me there." Sonny spoke up.

"You sound like someone else I know, that is always with him." Brad commented.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yeah, he is good at keeping Tony in line as well as alive."

"For that, I am grateful to him."

* * *

AN: Up next the Results of the x-ray


	6. Results

Sonny, Brad and Tony waited in room 412 for the results of Ton's x-rays. Each one worried about the results. Sonny is scared that if the results are bad, and he expects them to be based on how pale Tony is, that Tony is going to die. Tony worries about the one thing that he always worries about when he has these check-ups, if he will still be able to remain a field agent. Brad always hates to be the bearer of bad news, especially when it comes to Tony. So much of Tony's life is wrapped up in being a Field Agent. It is a joke between them now, but neither will ever forget how Brad was responsible for breaking Tony's leg during a football game; costing him his chance to play pro ball.

A small woman knocked on the door of the hospital room while Tony was using the room's bathroom.

"Hi Robin." Sonny acknowledged.

"Dr. Pitt, the test results are in. I will take you to the doctor's lounge."

Just after Brad left with Robin Tony came out of the bathroom. He looked around the room and only saw Sonny. "Where did Brad go?"

"Your test results came in, he left with Robin."

Tony seemed disappointed that he didn't get to see Robin. "You mean I missed her."

"You're here for a week, I'm sure you will see her at some point."

"How is she doing?"

"Robin is married and has a gorgeous little girl." Sonny informed him. "Why don't you lie down for a while, you look exhausted."

Tony did sit on the bed, but he is determined not to fall asleep.

"You know what saying I really hate." Tony began with a yawn. "'Easy as breathing', whoever coined that term obviously never had pneumonic plague. Breathing was one of the hardest things I had to do while I was in the isolation chamber. I wasn't sick when I was first brought there, but I had already been exposed to it. When I was taken to Bethesda, we didn't know what the white powder I had inhaled was."

Tony rambled before falling asleep.

* * *

Brad stood alone in the doctor's lounge viewing the result. He turned his head when he heard the door open. Steve, Robin and Patrick walked into the room. Steve was curious about the patient. Robin didn't know who the patient was but knew he had some type of link to Sonny as she had seen him in the room when she went to get Brad. Patrick was curious about what was going on and also being supportive of his wife. All 3 General Hospital doctors got a look at the x-ray of probably the worst lungs that they had ever seen.

"Smoker?" Patrick asked.

"Actually no. Funny though I have seen chain smokers with better lungs than this guy.

"I can see why you wanted the x-ray magnified to 200 percent, with all the scar tissue on the lungs it would be hard to see what was going on." Steve commented still staring at the x-ray.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to his lungs?" Patrick asked.

"Y-pestis." Brad answered.

"Pneumonic Plague." Robin gasped.

Steve and Patrick couldn't believe it either. How does someone end up with a disease that really hasn't been seen since the Dark Ages?

"Worse actually, genetically altered pneumonic plague. This version of plague was resistant to any and all antibiotics. On the upside, it had been created with a suicide chain. The virus dies after 32 hours, but"

"By then the damage had been done."

"My patient developed pneumonia as a result of the damage done by the plague. He was given a 15 percent chance of survival, but he pulled through. He is one hell of a fighter."

"Looks like fluid is already building in his lungs." Steve pointed out.

"It also looks as if the lungs are having trouble receiving oxygen." Patrick brought up. "The lungs can't function like they use to."

"Yeah, I am just trying to tell him what the problem is and how I am going to fix it. In a language that he is willing to understand."

"Which is?" Steve asked.

"How it will affect his job. He is a Federal Agent, a Field Agent." Brad answered hoping that 4 heads could come up with a way to fix the situation and allow Tony to do what he does best.

At the word "Federal Agent" Robin had an idea as to who the patient was. "Are you talking about Tony DiNozzo? Tony had pneumonic plague."

"You know him?" Patrick asked his wife.

"For years, he is Sonny's nephew and a friend, although we really haven't kept in touch. Last time Tony was here, I was in Paris." Robin explained. "Tony loves his job; no way is he going to give it up."

"Any ideas how to keep in the field with failing lungs."

"A daily antibiotic will help deal with the fluid that is building in his lungs. Since the lungs are failing, it is too easy for fluid to build in them. Especially as he sleeps." Robin tossed out.

"An oxygen mask at night will keep forcing oxygen into his lungs while he sleeps. If there is going to be a time when the lungs are going to fail, it will be at night." Patrick added.

"He will still need to be on oxygen 24/7 at least for few weeks; giving the antibiotic and mask at night time to work. But as for being a field agent, only time will tell." Steve advised.

"I just how wonder how Tony will handle this." Brad wondered sadly.

* * *

AN: Up next Tony learns the results. Gibbs, Abby and Ducky come to Port Charles


	7. Only Time Will Tell

"I have to go inform Tony about his test results." Brad finally said after moments of silence.

"I will go with you, I want to see Tony." Robin replied.

* * *

Tony had only been asleep for 30 minutes when he woke up suddenly and shot straight up trying to catch his breath. Sonny rushed from his chair by the window to Tony's bedside. Sonny helped Tony to catch his breath.

"Tony, easy; it's okay. Slow your breathing down. Deep breaths. In and out." Sonny kept repeating until Tony's breathing had returned to normal, well normal for Tony.

Brad rushed in while Sonny was trying to calm Tony down. "Robin, please go get some oxygen."

Robin rushed out of the room and came back with the oxygen followed by Patrick and Steve. The doctors got the oxygen mask on Tony and his breathing finally settled down. Tony was too busy trying to breathe to ask any questions about his results. So Sonny asked.

"What happened?"

"His lungs are having trouble functioning. He is in the beginning stage of pneumonia." Brad started to explain.

"Pneumonia?" Tony gasped out as he removed the mask to talk.

"Keep the mask in place. If you don't remove the mask, in about 2 hours we will change the mask for a nose canal." Brad ordered.

Tony nodded and listened to what the Doctors had decided. Tony waited until Brad took off the mask so he could talk.

"How does this affect my ability has a field agent?"

"We will see in a month. You have your week of vacation and then 3 weeks of desk duty. Between the antibiotic and the oxygen mask, we will just wait and see how your lungs are functioning at that time. One more thing Tony; since you are on oxygen you will need to stay with someone, preferably Gibbs."

Tony nodded he usually stays at Gibbs when he is sick or hurt. The most he has ever stayed with Gibbs was a month. "For how long?"

"Forever Tony, Forever. The antibiotic and the oxygen mask at night are forever. It is the only way to keep your lungs in working order." Brad explained.

Tony didn't hear anything past the word "Forever". All he could think about is how because he was the idiot who broke protocol and opened that _**stupid **_letter, he is going to ruin the rest of Gibbs' life.

"This is all my fault." Tony started.

"No Tony, don't blame yourself for this." Brad tried.

"_**I**_ was the one who broke protocol. _**I**_ opened that letter without knowing what was in it. Now_** I**_ ruined Gibbs's life." Tony cried.

"Tony this is not _**your**_ fault. _**You**_ were the one who almost died. _**You**_ had no idea that the letter contained pneumonic plague." Brad argued.

"It doesn't matter. I should have known better, in fact I did know better. I am the Senior Field Agent. I have been to all the lectures about what to do if a mysterious letter comes into the office. It goes directly to the Team Leader and taken down to the forensic specialist to be radiated and examined. But all I saw was that the letter had lipstick on it. No one else should have to pay becuase I was being stupid." Tony cried out and was hysterical by the time he finished and gasping for air.

"I am going to have to sedate him; he is not doing his lungs any good by being this hysterical." Brad whispered to Sonny.

Brad called for a sedative. Steve and Robin brought it in and inserted it directly into Tony. He was too busy trying to remember how to breathe to notice. Once Tony was out, Brad put the mask back on.

"You can take him back to your place and let him rest. I will stay for a while to keep an eye on him."

"You know he isn't going to be any calmer when he wakes up. Tony is not one to be dependent on anyone for anything." Sonny informed.

"At this point, I think the only one he is going to listen to is Gibbs. But this is his only chance at the possibility of remaining a field agent."

"For Tony's sake, I hope that he can go back to the field. If not, this will destroy him." Sonny replied. He knows his nephew and if Tony can't go back to the field he will become very self destructive trying to prove he can survive this all on his own. Sonny knows one thing for sure the next month is going to be extremely nerve wracking worse than when he has been on trial for murder.

Brad went to the phone in the room and called Gibbs.

* * *

The team was just wrapping up a case so they could have the weekend off.

"It sure is quiet without Tony; it reminds me of when he was Agent Afloat." Ziva stated as she finished up her last report.

"It reminds me when Tony was on sick leave while recovering from the plague. It was so quiet that time passed so slowly and the days dragged on forever. At least with Tony here, he keeps morale up." Tim added.

Gibbs listened to how his agents miss Tony. He misses him too, even though he knows that Tony was in need of a vacation. Work is just no fun without his surrogate son around.

The room was so quiet that when Gibbs phone rang, everyone jumped.

"Gibbs"

"_Gibbs, it is Brad. I need to talk to you about Tony."_

"What is going on?"

"_It will be better to tell you in person. I am in Port Charles at Tony's uncle's house._

"What is wrong with Tony?" Gibbs repeated again.

"_In person is better." Brad repeated._

"Fine I will leave ASAP and will be there tonight." Gibbs answered and hung up. He has this awful feeling in his gut that something is terribly wrong with Tony.

Gibbs went straight to talk to Ducky. He wasn't surprised to see Abby in Autopsy; she misses Tony almost as much as he does.

"Brad called. He is with Tony in Port Charles and something is wrong. I am driving out there tonight." Gibbs informed them

"Bossman, I am coming to. I just can't sit around while Tony needs me." Abby stated.

"Jethro, I will come to. Then at least I can drive Abby back, if you decide to stay for awhile." Ducky added.

"Fine, we leave in 10 minutes." Gibbs stated and then hurried to dismiss the rest of his team. He couldn't wait to get to Port Charles and see Tony.

* * *

Brad hung up with Gibbs. "We should be going. Steve, if you will help us get Tony to Sonny's car. I will stay a few days until I know everything is under control."

Patrick and Steve wheeled the gurney with the sedated man out to the entrance. Sonny brought his car up to the door. The men loaded Tony into the car.

What his future holds only time will tell.


	8. GIBBS

Gibbs, Ducky and Abby arrived at the mansion in Port Charles. Max and Milo opened the door.

"Well if it is my favorite Goth." Milo said as he wrapped Abby into a hug.

"Milo, I would love to talk to you. But, I am worried about Tony and I miss him. So we will catch up later okay." Abby responded.

"You just saw him a few days ago, how could you miss him already?" Milo teased.

"Well you know Tony. It is not that he gets into trouble wherever he goes-" Abby started.

"It is wherever he goes, trouble follows." Max and Milo finished in unison.

"Where is Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"In the back room sleeping." Max answered.

* * *

Max and Milo led the visitors into the living room. Brad, Sonny and Jason were sitting there discussing what the best options are when it comes to Tony. Brad looks up and sees Gibbs entering the room.

"Brad, what is going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony became hysterical and I had to sedate him. In the mist of his hysteria, he couldn't breathe."

"What caused his hysteria? Abby asked worried.

Brad explained the situation and what his results showed. "He flipped out when he found out that it was going to be forever."

"When will he wake up?" Gibbs asked.

"Should be soon; but with Tony exhaustion, I can't really be sure."

Sonny shows Gibbs to Tony's room. He was shocked to see how pale Tony was looking. He was pale looking before he left DC, but not this bad. He looked as bad as he did under the blue light in the isolation chamber. Gibbs didn't think that Tony could ever look as bad as he did then, not even when Tony had caught a mild case of pneumonia after jumping into the water to save him and Maddie. Sonny stared at Gibbs staring at Tony, wondering what he was thinking.

"I never thought I see him like that again." Gibbs spoke out loud to no one in particular.

"Back when he had the plague?" Sonny asked trying to grasp the situation. This is the first time he has seen his nephew this sick.

"When we first found out what was in the letter and that it was resistant to antibiotics, Tony wasn't sick yet. He had been taken to Bethesda right after exposure. The letter promised a cure, all we had to do was figure out who was responsible and how to get the cure. Hoping the whole time that no one had been exposed to the plague. The blood tests cleared everyone but Tony. By the time we got to the bottom of it; only to find out there was no cure, but that the bug had been created with a suicide chain. It dies 32 hours after exposure. But by then the damage had been done and Tony was given a 15 percent chance of survival. The only thing I could to help him was order him to live and hope that it would be enough for him to survive." Gibbs spoke in monotone.

"I just found out that he had been that sick." Sonny started.

Gibbs turned to him; he thought that Sonny had known for years. "Tony told you after he got out of the hospital. He told me that he told you. I saw him call you."

"Yes, he called me; but he never told me how close he came to dying. I just found out yesterday when Brad was going to come here to give him check-up. Part of me wished I had known all this time, the other part is grateful that I didn't. To see him that sick, knowing that what was killing him is something I can't help him with."

"If I knew that Tony lied about telling you, I would have told you. I asked him if he wanted me to tell you. He said that it would be better coming from him."

"Hey I know that you would purposely keep anything from me when it contained to my nephew." Sonny answered as they both watched the boy they care about so much sleep on oxygen.

* * *

Late into the evening as Gibbs, Abby and Ducky watched him sleep; Tony finally opened his eyes. He started panicking when he saw who was in the room with him. He started apologizing profusely for ruining the rest of Gibbs life, not that anyone could understand him under the oxygen mask. Gibbs who knew Tony figured out what it was he was trying to say.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked in a serious tone.

Tony immediately stopped and just looked at him.

"You are not going to ruin the rest of my life. We will be fine."

Tony took off his oxygen mask so he could speak. "Brad says that I have to be on oxygen forever. That I have to stay with someone forever because of the oxygen. Forever, Gibbs Forever. I may not even be able to return to the field. We won't know for a month. If I can't, you will have a useless person staying with you."

"Tony but your mask back on." Gibbs ordered. Once Tony did, Gibbs continued. "You. Are. Not. Useless. If I ever thought that you were really useless, you would not be my Senior Field Agent. You would not even be on my time. I have very little patience for useless. Keatings was useless, that it why he was immediately off my team and down to cyber crimes. There is always a place for you on my team, even if you can't return to the field."

Tony looked at him not believing him for a moment.

"Tony you look at cases as pieces to a puzzle. You turn and manipulate those pieces until the answer we are looking for is staring you in the face. An answer the rest of us would never come up with. You are the reason we have a high closure rate. A rate that didn't falter when I took my little leave. You held everyone together at a time when it could have easily fell apart. Because of you, I still had a team to come back to when I returned to my senses."

"Tony you always tell everyone that the key to your success is 'Work Smarter, Not Harder.' That line of thinking is why you will still an asset to my team. You can work some cases that don't involve anything strenuous. As for the 'forever' part. You are the son, I never had. I will never regret taking care of you. I have cared a great deal about you since we first met in Baltimore."

Abby and Ducky just sat there listening to Gibbs talk sense into Tony. Knowing that he is the only one who can.

"Get some rest and we will see you in the morning." Gibbs order.

"Night Tony, I love you." Abby said as she kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Anthony."

Abby and Ducky left the room. Gibbs sat in the recliner, put his feet up. Tony watched him for a minute and then fell asleep. Gibbs fell asleep soon after.


	9. FIRST MEETING

Some people wanted Gibbs/Sonny first meeting.

Soap Operas have a tendancy to age children. So I took Michael and Morgan age now and subtracted 9 years since Tony has been with NCIS for 9 years. Michael is 9 and Morgan is 3.

* * *

Tony woke up early the next morning. He looked over and saw Gibbs was still asleep. Tony thought about when he first joined NCIS.

FLASHBACK

_Tony had been with NCIS for about 2 months. He was staring at his computer trying to type his resignation. Abby happened to be walking by, behind him and glanced at his computer screen. She was shocked, why on earth would Tony want to resign after 2 months. She admits that they didn't hit it off in the beginning; if he didn't quit then, why would he choose to quit now._

"_Anthony DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing?" She exclaimed._

"_I don't see why you care, you don't like me anyway. You have made that clear." Tony snapped._

_Abby was shocked, she thought that they hadn't gotten past it, obviously he hasn't. "Tony I like you now, I was hurt and angry when you wouldn't let me hug you. I am a hugger, I hug everybody. I was offended, like you thought you were above that."_

_Tony didn't answer, he still won't allow a hug and he can't tell anybody as to why._

"_I can't stay, if Gibbs finds out about my secret he would hate me and I would be gone anyway. So I should go now and maintain what little dignity I have left."_

"_Gibbs won't hate you."_

"_Yes he will. I have to resign now, before Gibbs gets the chance to hate me." Tony answered trying to keep his mask in place. _

_Abby wasn't going to give up, she wants Tony to stay. So she decided to go to Gibbs. Let Gibbs tell him that he won't hate him. Abby returned to Tony's desk after calling Gibbs and waited for him to show up._

"_Oh hey Bossman." Abby said casually._

_Tony looked up with a guilty look, he had hoped to be finished and have the resignation letter turned in before Gibbs came back upstairs. Tony plastered a smile._

"_Hey Boss."_

"_What is going on here?" Gibbs asked._

"_Nothing!" Tony answered quickly._

"_Tony is resigning." Abby states calmly. Tony gave her the evil eye._

"_Oh really DiNozzo and why is that?" Gibbs asked._

"_Because I know that when I tell you, you will hate me and want me off your team anyway." Tony stated._

"_Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"_

_Tony didn't want to tell him. He was sure that Gibbs will hate him and he was hoping to maintain a least a little dignity. But no matter what happens, he will walk out of the office with his head held high._

"_I have one real relative I see on occasion. He is a 'coffee importer' but it is just a front. He is involved with illegal activity. _

"_Who is he, Sonny Corinthos from Port Charles?" Gibbs smirked._

_Abby started laughing. Tony wasn't laughing._

"_Exactly." He smiled._

"_I was kidding." Gibbs exclaimed._

"_I'm not. Sonny is my uncle. I have a close relative involved in mob relations and I don't personally care. We are Federal Agents and I am related to a mobster." Tony explained and turned to leave. He knew that if He didn't leave right now, he wouldn't be able to maintain that piece of dignity he was so desperate to hang on to._

_Abby and Gibbs were definitely shocked by his revelation. You would think that something like that would come up in a background check. But even with his revelation, neither wants Tony to leave. But having a Federal Agent with relation to a well known mob boss (one that the always seems to skate just above the law, even though he operates on the opposite side of the law.) looks bad on the Agency as a whole._

"_Tony wait, I want to meet him. I won't make any judgment until I do. In the meantime, you aren't going anywhere. Are we clear?"_

_Tony nodded, but he knew that it was just delaying the inevitable._

_

* * *

_

Tony brought Ducky, Abby and Gibbs to Port Charles. Carly answered the door with Michael and Morgan at her side

"_Hello, I am Carly and this is my son Michael and the little guy is Morgan."_

_Michael couldn't take his eyes off of Abby and her tattoos. "Cool Tattoos."_

"_Michael this is Abby, our forensic specialist." Tony leaned down to whisper in Michael's ear. "She is a Goth."_

"_Come in, Sonny is waiting in the living room."_

"_Where are Max, Milo and Jason?" Tony asked._

"_With Sonny, do you think that they would miss an opportunity to meet some of the people you work with?" Carly answered. _

"_Lucky me." Tony muttered as he led his coworkers to the living room._

"_Uncle Sonny; this is my boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs, our forensic specialist Abby Scuito and our medical examiner Dr. Donald Mallard." Tony introduced._

"_Special Agent Gibbs a word in private if you will." Sonny asked and led Gibbs to his private office._

* * *

"_Tony speaks highly of you. He said you recruited him from Baltimore PD."_

"_Don't take this the wrong way, but" Gibbs started to say._

"_How can I have a nephew in law enforcement given what it is that I do?" Gibbs nodded. "Tony's life is his own and I will support any decisions he makes with it."_

"_A question, Tony has a tendency to be reckless when it comes to his own safety. I noticed that in Baltimore and even more so since he joined my team._

"_Tony's father and I used that term loosely, abused him and then threw him out with the trash. I met Tony a year after he was thrown out. He was attending military school. He blamed himself for the abuse and his disownment. As if he had done something wrong and his father had been justified for what he did. Tony truly believes that no one would care if he lived or died so he takes chances and risks. Whatever it takes to get the job done. He knows it isn't true, that everyone in this house would be horribly upset if something were to happen to him. But he can't internalize it, what the head and the heart know are 2 different things. He knows we care about him, but he doesn't believe that we should. That he isn't worthy of that love." Sonny explained._

_"Abby is a hugger; the first time she tried, he pulled away. She couldn't understand why."_

"_He can't stand to be hugged. __If you yell and insult him, he holds it in the highest regard. But a loving word, a kind gesture and he is convinced that they are all lies. He can only hear bad things and none of the good. He doesn't believe in himself. He told me that the reason he joined NCIS was that you believed in him, he can't understand why you would, only that you did. He couldn't believe that a perfect stranger, for the most part, was in his hospital room waiting for him to wake up after he had been shot. That innocent gesture meant the world to him."_

"_I don't want him to quit and I don't want him to cut his ties with you and this family. He needs all of us if he is ever going to understand that he is worth taking a chance on."_

"_I am sure you know what I do. Tony wouldn't have been so worried about the situation if you didn't know." Sonny stated._

"_I am a Federal Agent, of course I know. Just make sure that none of them are in the Navy or Marines; because then it will fall under my jurisdiction. You may be a mobster, but you care a lot about the kid out there and so do I. Tony has potential to be a great Agent if his recklessness doesn't get him killed first. As long as you stay away from jurisdiction and Tony doesn't get hurt by it, why don't we just agree to disagree?" _

"_Agreed."_

_Gibbs walked out of the office. "Relax DiNozzo, you are not going anywhere"_

END FLASHBACK


	10. Fire Me

Gibbs woke up and saw that Tony was watching him.

"What?" He growled.

"I was just-" Tony began through his mask.

"Wait a moment." Gibbs answered taking the oxygen mask off of Tony's face and putting the nose canal on. "Now, what were you going to say."

"I was just thinking about the first time you met Uncle Sonny. Now it seems like a lifetime ago." Tony explained with a smile.

"It was a lifetime ago, 9 years." Gibbs agreed.

"How can you still want me on your team? I am a screw-up."

Gibbs wished that they were having this conversation again so soon. He figured that they will be having it again and again.

"I was thinking that after you return the field. I will let you take on the role as team leader at least twice a month."

Tony was confused. Why would he do that?

"Why? I didn't do so hot the first time around. Remember Renny Grant, I sent him to prison for 3 years on embezzlement charges and he was innocent."

"You made a mistake and you fixed it. I watched you do the job and you did it very well." Gibbs replied.

"Doesn't give Renny back 3 years of his life that he lost and all because of me."

"You think you were the only one to make a mistake as team leader. Remember before I officially came back to work. Derrick Paulson. Fornell and I accused him of bank robbery and he was also innocent. And what about Jack Curtain, he was sent to Leavenworth for murdering his wife and the cable repair man and he was also innocent."

"Yeah but that was different." Tony answered quietly.

"Oh I get it. Everyone else is allowed to make an honest mistake; but when you do it, it is a screw-up."

"Exactly."

Gibbs shook his head; some time there was no getting through to him. He was glad for the distraction when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Gibbs called.

Sonny and Dante came in.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Sonny asked his nephew.

"I'm fine." Tony answered immediately.

"You know Anthony; when I ask an honest question, I expect an honest answer." Sonny scolded.

Tony blushed looking down at his hands. Gibbs and Sonny always call him out on that answer. If they knew what his response would be, you would think that they would quit asking that question. Ducky is another one that doesn't take "I'm fine" for an answer. Gibbs patted Tony's leg as he has yet to respond truthfully. Tony just shrugged, hoping that they would drop it. Yeah fat chance of that happening.

Brad came in to check on his patient and give him his antibiotic. Tony stared at the medication, he really doesn't want to take it and certainly not for the rest of his life. But he knew he really doesn't have a choice, this is his only was of returning to active duty.

"How do you sleep?" Brad asked Tony after he swallowed the antibiotic.

Now that was a question he could answer.

"Better than I have been. No weird dreams."

Everyone in the room hoped he would expand on that answer. When he didn't continue Gibbs asked.

"What weird dreams?"

"I have been having dreams where we would be chasing some suspect and in the next scene he and I are in the interrogation room and he is putting a plastic bag over my head. I couldn't breathe and everyone is just standing there, no one tries to help. It is usually then that I wake up gasping for air as if the bag had really been over my head. Last night was the first time I didn't dream about the plastic bag." Tony answered.

"I think that your weird dream was your subconscious way of warning you that there is a problem with your ability to breathe at night. Now that you are on full oxygen at night, it shouldn't be a problem anymore." Brad answered.

"You guys ready for breakfast." Sonny asked.

Tony ignored Sonny's question. He was still trying to get Gibbs to see that he was useless to the team. At least when he had his health, he could pretend that he was of some use to the team.

"Don't you think that your Senior Field Agent should be someone who isn't being accused of murder on a yearly basis." Tony just stated.

"Murder?" Sonny asked.

"Long Story." Gibbs answered then turned back to Tony. "I told you, you never need an alibi with me. You never committed those murders, and I know you never will. There is always a reasonable explanation for it."

"You should give up on me now and make McGee your Senior Field Agent."

"I will never give up on you. McGee wouldn't be on the team if you didn't believe in him. If you show me the way to grow a backbone. Remember before he joined the team, he couldn't even form a sentence in my presence. Now, he is a great agent; but he is not my Senior Field Agent. Only one person will ever hold that position and that person is you; even if you can't go back to the field."

"Just how many times have you faced murder charges?" Sonny asked.

"Really just 1 time, however I was accused of it 3 times. The first time was the only time I was really arrested. The second time was a woman I hurt while working an undercover op. The same day she found out, her father was killed. The last time was a guy I had accused of embezzlement who spent 3 years in jail and he was innocent." Tonyexplained to his uncle and then turned back to Gibbs. "Those are the reason why you should just fire me now before I disgrace the Agency any more than I already have."


	11. Relaxing Visit

_**This is the last chapter for Forced Vacation (crossover) and A visit (General Hospital). Some Vacation (NCIS) is not completed yet.**_

* * *

Gibbs really didn't want to be having this conversation with Tony in front of his uncle and cousin.

"Tony, no matter what your future holds. I. Will. Not Fire. You. You got that."

Tony nodded. Normally Gibbs wants a verbal answer, but the less talking Tony does the better. Plus he knows that Tony really doesn't understand and probably never will.

"You guys up for some breakfast?" Sonny interrupted.

"I'm not really hungry." Tony began. The glare Sonny and Gibbs was giving him was enough to make him reconsider. "On second thought, I would love some of your stuffed crust French Toast."

"Already made. I will bring them in to you." Sonny said with a smile as he went to get them. Dante also left to help him.

"Here is your antibiotic. I will give Ducky your prescription so that he can make sure you take it every morning when you return to work." Brad mentioned as he passed the pill and a glass of water to Tony.

Tony knew better than to argue about medication, especially if he wants to return to the field. He surprised Gibbs and Brad when he took it without a word of protest. "What don't you trust me to take my medicine all on my own."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Gibbs shot back.

Sonny entered the room followed by Olivia; each was carrying a breakfast tray. Sonny set Tony's tray on his lap. Olivia put the other one on the table for Gibbs. "Brad there is more in the kitchen if you would like some breakfast." Sonny told him.

Tony waited for everyone except for Gibbs to leave before he started eating. He knew that Gibbs wouldn't leave him alone to eat. Sometimes that man just doesn't trust him to take care of himself. Of course Tony really hasn't given any indication that he can take care of himself when sick. After Tony was released from the hospital while he was still recovering, he would fight Gibbs every step of the way when it came to eating. He even just picked at the pizza Gibbs had brought home hoping that it would actually encourage him to eat. It didn't. Tony just didn't have an appetite since being sick. It was close to 2 months since he first got sick that he actually began to eat again.

"You're not eating." Gibbs pointed out.

Tony picked up the fork and began to eat. Gibbs kept on him until the food was gone and so was the orange juice that had been on the tray.

"Happy now." Tony grumbled.

"Ecstatic. Besides you were the one who tricked me into letting you go back to your apartment when you weren't eating enough to keep a bird alive." Gibbs growled. He will never forget that time either. For a month he fought with Tony about eating. He really thought Tony was getting better about it and they weren't fighting on the subject anymore. Tony seemed to eat whatever was put down in front of him. Gibbs didn't think Tony was really ready to go back to his apartment, but he let him go anyway based on the fact that Tony really did look a lot better and he had been eating regularly.

2 weeks later Tony had collapsed and admitted that he really hasn't been eating. Gibbs immediately forced Tony to move back in with him. Ever since then he watches Tony like a hawk when he is sick. He is not about to ever fall for that trick again.

* * *

Abby and Ducky stated the weekend. Tony was sad to see them go, but he knew they had to get back to work. Gibbs was staying in Port Charles the entire time Tony was. Brad left the day after Abby and Ducky did. He knew Tony was in good hands with Gibbs and Sonny keeping an eye on him. Plus Dr. Scorpio and Dr. Drake are going to stop by at least once a day to check on Tony.

Tony, Gibbs and Dante sat around Tony's room sharing stories about their jobs. Dante told them how he tried to bring down Sonny before finding out that he was his father. Tony responded with the time he went undercover to catch an international arms dealer by dating his daughter.

The week was up before he knew it and it was time for Tony and Gibbs to go home. Tony was happy to be going back to work, but also sad about going home. He really likes his new cousin.

"Dante it was great meeting you." Tony said as he was preparing to leave.

"You too. You have actually given me a reason to visit DC and you should come back more often too." Dante answered shaking Tony's hand. Tony pulled him to a hug.

"You take care and keep in touch. No more lies, I want the truth from here on out, good or bad." Sonny warned his nephew as he was hugging him goodbye.

"Yes sir."

Gibbs helped Tony to his car. Tony was in no condition to drive; besides Brad wasn't going to let him drive until after he was off the oxygen. Tony fell asleep on the way to Gibbs house.

* * *

_**Please Please Review. They make me so happy**_


End file.
